


Dramatic Much?

by iSikachu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSikachu/pseuds/iSikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonho and Changkyun were practically all over Shownu. Minhyuk did not like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatic Much?

Minhyuk's glare was hard and strong. He noticed everything.

Everything.

The way Wonho was practically all over Shownu. The way he keeps shifting closer and closer to Shownu, the proximity between them becoming smaller and smaller by every minute. The way Wonho's fingers would linger on Shownu's arms longer than they should. He could clearly see that Shownu was not minding the physical contact at all. Like at all.

But Wonho wasn't the only victim of Minhyuk's daggering glares. Changkyun was too. He eyes Changkyun as he walks towards Shownu and stands next to him. Up to this point, everything seemed fine. It was only until Changkyun decided to supposedly claim ownership over Shownu's arms in front of the fans.

As Minhyuk watched Changkyun bite Shownu's bicep, he tried his utter best to not let his frustration show on his face. He continued to smile, although all he wanted to do was pull Changkyun away from Shownu.

The screams were at the loudest when Changkyun bit Shownu's arm and this agitated Minhyuk even more. Nevertheless, whether it was Wonho or Changkyun, Shownu didn't seem to mind at all.

Minhyuk decided he has had enough of this shit.

 

Minhyuk was running late for their practice. He sprints through the front doors of their company, literally flying towards the practice rooms.

As he entered the room, he did not like what he was seeing.

Both Shownu and Wonho were on the sofa. Wonho had his right hand curled around Shownu's left bicep and was leaning his head on Shownu's shoulder. This looked more like they were cuddling rather just chilling together.

Minhyuk looked away and walked over to the stereo area to put away his bag. Soon, their practice session began but Minhyuk's eyes did not leave Shownu and Wonho.

After hours of practising, the music was stopped and they were given a fifteen minute break. Water was handed out and everyone, including the dancers crowded on the floor and the sofas. Coincidentally, Shownu happened to be sitting between Changkyun and Wonho and of course Minhyuk did not miss that.

Both Changkyun and Wonho leaned on Shownu's arms, getting some rest and comfort. Minhyuk annoyance returned but somewhat less than before as he understood that everyone was tired and drained out after hours of practice.

However, the understanding only lasted until Shownu leaned forward towards his right and pressed a small and gentle kiss on Changkyun's hair.

A loud slam of the door echoed through the practice room.

Everyone turned their head around and saw Minhyuk's back as he left the room.

Minhyuk had reached his limits.

There is always a limit to something. He had been yearning for Shownu's touch. Yes, they are a secret couple, hiding their love from the rest of the world. For the sake of the group and the company, they chose not to declare their love and show their affections towards each other in front of others. But Minhyuk just couldn't take it anymore.

He walked through random corridors of the building, some which he had never come across before. He stopped in his tracks when he realised that he was lost but that didn't bother him much. All he could think about was the 'friendliness' between Shownu and Changkyun and Wonho. He was the one who was meant to be getting the affection from Shownu, getting the love and touch. He wanted it so badly.

He leaned against the nearest wall, trying to catch his breath and calm himself down.

Quiet footsteps echoed through the corridors, which got louder and louder as they approach Minhyuk and stopped right in front of him.

Minhyuk looked up only to find Shownu looking at him with concern filled eyes. He immediately turns to leave when Shownu pulled him back and trapped him against the wall.

Shownu cups Minhyuk's cheeks and gently wipes the tears away.

"What's wrong Hyuk-ah?" He was genuinely concerned to see him in such a state.

Minhyuk tried to pry Shownu's hands off his cheeks but fails to do as Shownu remained firm in his place.

"Tell me baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did anybody hurt you?"

Sudden rage filled Minhyuk and he belts out.

"Yes I have been hurt. I've been hurt because of you!"

More tears spilled out from his eyes.

Shownu is taken aback. Minhyuk has never raised his voice before, neither had he been this angry. He was always bright and cheerful.

"What di-?"

"Oh please don't ask me what you've done. You clearly know it"

"No I don't know what I've done baby, tell me." He really did not understand what Minhyuk was talking about.

"Oh really?" Minhyuk let's out a laugh.

"Well what have you been doing with Changkyun and Wonho hyung? They are constantly all over you. Hell Changkyun even bit your arm and left a bruise. Now the fans say that he has marked you as his. You don't even mind their touches. You don't say anything to them when they they are touching your arms and practically drooling over your biceps. And don't even get me started on the kiss you gave to Changkyun" .

Minhyuk takes a second to breathe before continuing, "How could you kiss Changkyun? Hyung, just how? Why is he the one getting all the love? What about me hyung? I want you to touch me, love me, kiss me. I know we can't show our love to the world but even just small gestures...would be enough for me".

Minhyuk wipes his tears away and breathes out heavily feeling like he has said everything he needed to.

Shownu stays still. Very still, letting every single word that came out of Minhyuk's mouth process in him.

He lets out a chuckle, surprising Minhyuk.

"What is there to laugh about in this hyung?"

Minhyuk turns his head to the side, wanting to avoid looking at Shownu. Shownu gently grabs Minhyuk's chin and turns him around to face him and placed his lips on Minhyuk's soft lips. The kiss was slow and gentle, one of reassurance. Minhyuk kissed Shownu back and let out a moan as Shownu starting nibbling on his upper lip.

Realising what he had just done, Minhyuk pulls away and looks down feeling embarrassed.

"Baby you're the only one who I love" Shownu leaned forward and kissed Minhyuk's forehead. Minhyuk lifts his head up and asks "Then what were you doing with Wonho hyung and Changkyun?"

Shownu smiles and pecks Minhyuk's nose.

"It was nothing. You're just being a little over dramatic you know."

Shownu laughed and continued.

"You know how Wonho is always touching everyone. Plus with the fans cheering, he only did it as fanservice. With Changkyun, he was doing the same too."

Minhyuk scratched the back of his head, feeling like he was being jealous for no reason.

"Oh...duh...well"

Shownu laughs again and pecks Minhyuk's lips.

Minhyuk slowly looks up at Shownu, biting his bottom lip. Shownu resists the urge to jump him right there and then.

"The kiss?"

"Babe, Changkyun was feeling homesick so I was just comforting him a little. If you weren't paying attention to only me, you would have noticed Kihyun did the same too" Shownu finished with a smirk.

"I was just being a little too dramatic I guess" Minhyuk chuckled.

"Yes you were, Hyuk-ah" Shownu laughed along with him.

"I love you and only you. I know we can't express our love openly, but I'm sorry that I made you feel this way. I promise that I will never let you feel like this again" Shownu strokes Minhyuk's cheek with his thumb.

Minhyuk raises his hand and lifts his pinky finger.

"Promise?"

"Promise" Shownu interlocks his pinky finger with Minhyuk's, sealing the said words.

"I love you" Shownu whispers before leaning down and caputuring Minhyuk's lips in a slow and sensual kiss.

The kiss turned aggressive with tongues colliding with each other, nibbling and biting of lips. They both pull away, giving each other time to breathe.

"I love you too hyung" Minhyuk whispered as he caught his breathe.

Shownu smiled and pecks Minhyuk's lips one more time.

"Should we head back now before they start looking for us?"

Minhyuk nods and grabs Shownu's hands, interlocking his fingers with Shownu's.

"I love you, hyung"

"I love you too, Minhyuk-ah"

**Author's Note:**

> So hey everyone! Umm this is like my first time writing a fanfic in about...5-6 years? lol. But my last one was a total fail and a disaster so I got rid of it xD
> 
> But here's a really bad one. IDK what I even wrote. I wrote all this on my phone, half at home and half at the post office xD
> 
> A huge thanks goes to my cousin, Manny, for beta-ying (if that's even a word xD) for me! I love you! ❤
> 
> Enjoy Everyone~


End file.
